Quatre minutes dix de bonheur ou pas
by Tareecha
Summary: Mais à trop abuser de bonnes choses, elles deviennent mauvaises et quand on ne s'en lasse pas, elles s'émincent dans nos vies, devenant des drogues. ONE SHOT ; shojo-ai à sens unique.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des personnages, tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Petite précision, la "musique" est bien de moi !

Rating : K+, franchement je savais pas quoi mettre (si vous trouvez qu'un autre rating correspond mieux ...)

Au passage ; UA. Ouui, je sais que c'est pas super. Mais j'ai déjà essayé un UO. Vu le résultat que ça a donné, je recommence plus ! Forcément, il y a OOC.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire - qu'il soit positif ou non d'ailleurs ! - ça fait toujours plaisir et ça pourrait m'aider à progresser :3

* * *

Elle était devenue dépendante, elle ne vivait que pour écouter cette musique. Elle avait besoin d'elle, besoin d'écouter, cette voix, ce fond musical. Ce n'était pas une simple musique, que l'on écoute en boucle quelques jours, puis qu'on s'en lasse. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que celle-ci la mènerait à perte ...

Tenten l'avait su, dès la première note : cette musique la sauverait. Dépressive, elle était au fond du gouffre. On ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa bulle, et personne n'était autorisé à y pénétrer. Elle avait délaissé ses amies, sa famille, et même son équipe de boulot, qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout, avant. Avant ses sentiments.  
Mais à trop abuser de bonnes choses, elles deviennent mauvaises et quand on ne s'en lasse pas, elles s'émincent dans nos vies, devenant des drogues.

Dans un immeuble, au quinzième étage, une musique mélancolique débutait, encore une fois. Tenten, allongée sur un canapé miteux, avait les yeux fermés, entièrement absorbée. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Tristesse ou bonheur ? Des violons et des contrebasses, seul bruit dans la pièce, se faisaient entendre. Soudain, le rythme calme s'accéléra. Au même moment, Tenten ouvrit les yeux. Elle allait chanter ...

_«Tu m'as laissée, tu m'as abandonnée ...»_

Cette simple phrase, banale, ne l'était pas quand on entendait avec quelle tristesse la chanteuse la chantait. On se prenait à éprouver de la peine pour elle, on ressentait tous les états d'âme qu'elle chantait. Rien qu'avec sa voix, elle vous transportait où elle voulait, comme dans un roman bien écrit. C'était une artiste, une vraie.

Les larmes de Tenten redoublèrent. Cette fille, elle l'avait sauvée. Grâce à Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten avait reprit le goût de vivre.

Hinata ... Si tu savais comme tu es belle... Peu m'importe ton physique, car ta voix reflète ta beauté intérieure, la plus belle de toutes ... Je sais tout de toi. Nous avons connu les mêmes souffrances. Nous sommes pareilles. Nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre, et tu le sais déjà. Mais tu ne peux venir à moi souvent, car tu luttes contre tes sentiments, mais tu l'admettras bientôt. Nous sommes reliées, depuis toujours. C'est notre destinée d'être ensembles. Tu me connais, car cette chanson, c'est la mienne, celle que tu as écrite pour moi, pour moi, pour moi ... Pensa-t-elle. Elle fredonna les derniers mots, avec le même rythme que sa chanson ...

Tenten était folle. Elle collectionnait photos, posters et bien d'autres choses qui étaient à l'effigie d'Hinata. Son appartement était devenu son musée. Quand elle n'écoutait pas sa chanson, elle allait sur le Web, cherchant la moindre petite information sur Hinata. Mais ce que Tenten ne savait pas d'elle, allait la détruire ... Car Hinata venait de rencontrer quelqu'un .

Tenten repartit dans son état de léthargie. Et quand la musique fut fini, elle la remit, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, une photo d'Hinata à la main ...

« Tu m'aimes ... TU M'AIMES ! Il ne peut en être autrement ! Je le sais ! Avoue-le ! »  
Des larmes, vieille habitude, coulaient sur les joues de Tenten.

« ENLÈVE TES MAINS DE LA ! » Elle hurlait tout en secouant son poste de télévision, où s'affichait sur l'écran une magnifique jeune femme aux yeux de perle, et avec des cheveux violacés, souriant au caméraman. A ses cotés se tenait un homme aux cheveux blonds, avec une mèche devant son œil gauche. Il tenait la jeune fille par la taille, la regardant amoureusement. En bas de l'écran, il était écrit : « L'annonce du mariage de Hyuuga Hinata, chanteuse, avec le célèbre sculpteur d'argile, Deidara »

_« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! NOOOON ! »_

Tenten courut jusqu'à sa chaîne Hi-fi, qu'elle alluma. Elle appuya ensuite sur «Play». La chanson d'Hinata débuta. Mais Tenten ne comptait pas l'écouter en entier. Elle passa le premier couplet, son contenu ne intéressait pas. Finalement, elle remit en lecture la musique, le visage tourné vers la télévision, un masque de haine sur le visage.

_« On se l'est promis, nous c'est pour la vie ... »  
_  
Elle avança encore.

_« Mais tu m'as trompée, je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner... »_

Elle laissa la musique continuer, puis elle retourna vers sa télévision.

« Il va te tromper, tu le dis toi-même ! Nooon ! Enlevez cette image ! Elle m'aime MOI, moi seulement moi ! »

Sur l'écran, un présentateur venait d'apparaître, continuant l'information précédente : «Les deux artistes seront officiellement mariés le 23 m-»

Dans un élan de rage, Tenten venait de jeter le téléviseur au sol, faisant voler en éclat l'écran. Puis elle tomba au sol, la tête entre les mains, et pleura, les yeux exorbités.  
Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Pourquoi le faisait-elle souffrir ? Tenten lui avait toujours été fidèle !

Elle continua des minutes durant à pleurer, en cherchant désespérément une réponse ...

Mais brusquement, elle se ressaisit :  
Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. C'était le seul moyen ...

La musique en fond, elle se précipita dans la cuisine, prit un vieux papier et griffonna quelques mots dessus. Satisfaite, elle retourna au salon, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le froid s'engouffra dans son appartement, pénétra jusque sous ses vêtements. Si peu ne l'arrêterait pas ...  
Elle s'assit sur le rebord, contemplant le trafic, en bas.

_« Ce vide m'appelle ... »_

Comme dans sa chanson.

Hinata allait tout perdre, son papier était compromettant. Elle connaissait tout de sa vie, et son passé n'était pas glorieux ...

Tenten allait mourir, trahie, comme dans sa chanson. Et Hinata, l'ingrate, la verrait déployer ses ailes avant le saut final.

Comme dans sa chanson.

Tenten se mit debout, les bras écartés, comme un ange ... Et sauta.

_« Je déployais mes ailes, me croyant immortelle, et je chutai ... »_

Elle tomba sur le sol, trente mètres plus bas.

_« Puis m'écrasai »_

La musique cessa.


End file.
